deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joker (The Dark Knight) Vs. John Wick
Order vs Chaos..jpg|Order Vs Chaos Description Order, villain vs anti-hero. Who will win this bloody battle? Interlude Wiz: Crime. Boomstick: crime is a disaster ladder with no order built. Wiz: and these two men are experts in killing people and unleashing chaos and participating in crime Boomstick: Joker from The Dark Knight, the crime clown prince and the enemy of Batman. Wiz: and John Wick of his homonymous movies, the Boogeyman. Boomstick: He is Wiz and I am Boomstick. Wiz: and we are here to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Joker: (https://youtu.be/gSwbYHJYskM Joker 2019 - Call Me Joker) "I believe that whatever doesn't kill you makes you simply stranger". -Joker. Wiz: The Joker was a psychotic anarchist mastermind who, portrayed as an agent of chaos, rose to power in the criminal underworld pushing Gotham City to turmoil and attracted Batman closer and closer to crossing the thin line between heroism and vigilantism. Boomstick: Joker wanted to free the Anarchy in Gotham and break the morality of Harvey Dent, being 3 steps ahead of the police, the mafia and even Batman. Boomstick: did a clown defeat Gotham? Wiz: not quite, but he achieved his goal. Boomstick: I understand. Wiz: The Joker was nothing more or less than the ultimate personification of chaos, anarchy, death, destruction, madness, and psychopathy. However, the Joker himself claimed to not be insane, but rather "just ahead of the curve". Boomstick: Despite its thin appearance, The Joker is an extremely dangerous and harmful enemy, manage to kill a man with a pencil, dominate several thugs and police, he was also able to defend himself against Batman at his best, Bruce Wayne is possibly the most skilled man in the world, he was not a fighter trained in the " League of Shadows "like Batman, Ra's Al Ghul and Bane, however his unpredictable, wild and chaotic fighting style makes him a difficult enemy to defeat. Wiz: It also has very good and useful weapons, it is just as theatrical that Batman and his weapons are capable of counteracting Batman's unusual team.who took on Mob henchmen and cops with ease and showed how lethal he was with many forms of weaponry such as shotguns, RPGs, machine pistols, handguns, explosives, and knives. While he used guns on many occasions, the Joker expressed his preference for knives because "guns are too quick". Boomstick: He possessed an almost inhuman resistance, he could resist being hit by Batman, that Batman would turn him from an iron table and throw him into a glass approving bullets breaking him in the process to then punch him, Joker just laughed.One explanation for his fighting skills might have to do with his psychotic personality: Joker didn't really fear physical damage to himself like a normal person did, and, even when brutally injured, laughed at his own pain. His casual insensitivity to pain, and his extreme fearlessness, let Joker take risks that a normal person couldn't even attempt, and most people just didn't see his attacks coming, i.e. walking into a room full of mobsters and casually using a 'magic trick' that impaled a pencil into one of their heads. Wiz: but what stands out is his incredible intelligence, although he said he did not plan, his plans were quite complex and strange, he was always 3 steps ahead of others, robbed a mafia bank and made his men kill each other, achievement manipulate the mafia, make several men join him, cheat Batman, hijack two ships. etc. not even Batman managed to defeat him in an argument or intimidate him.In spite of everything The Joker is not invincible, his madness makes him arrogant and temperamental, he is still a normal human and in his two fights with Batman he had a lot of help. Boomstick: yeah, but but still a very dangerous opponent. "Introduce a little Anarchy, upset the established order and everything becomes chaos, i'm an agent of Chaos". —Joker. John Wick (https://youtu.be/MQquH1Y4U7Q John Wick - Theme) Wiz: John was known as the best. He was a mob hitman who eventually fell in love with a woman named Helen. Boomstick: Of course he did. Isn't that what always happens in these kind of stories? Wiz: After falling in love, John wanted to leave the assassination business. In order to do it, he had to complete an impossible mission for his employer Viggo. Boomstick: What was this impossible mission? Wiz: Well no one knows. But what we do know is that John Wick succeeded, and it even impressed his former employer. Boomstick: For 5 years, John was living the happy life with his life....until his wife diagnosed with cancer and died. Wiz: To ensure that John didn't stay alone, Helen arranged for a dog named Daisy to be brought to John after she dies. Boomstick: Awww. That's so sweet. Wiz: It was until he ran into Russian mob members, which one of them happened to be his employer's son, who wanted his car. Wick refused to give them his car so like any normal person, they broke into Wick's home, killed Daisy, and stole his car. Boomstick: They killed the dog?! They must die Wiz: Throughout his movie, John Wick has used many types of guns. Boomstick: Now we're in my kind of category. He has the Heckle & Koch P30L, a pistol that is fitted with a compensator that he uses as his primary firearm throughout his film. Next up is the Glock 26, a compact pistol that Wick uses as his secondary firearm. Wiz: Next there's the Kel-Tec KSG, a shotgun filled with EOTech sights. Boomstick: And finally there's the Coharie Arms CA-415, an assault rifle complete with a shortened barrel, EOTech 553 holographic sight, and a vertical grip. Wiz: John Wick is a beast in CQC. He usually relies on overpower his foes with brute strength and unpredictability. Boomstick: He also takes pain like it's nothing. He even let his former employer, Viggo, stab him so he could break Viggo's arm. Wiz: John is also a decent stealth artist. John is an incredible assassin. He managed to defeat many Russian mob members while in loud, flashy club, defeated Viggo in close quarters combat, avenged his dog's death, killed three guys with a pencil and managed to defeat Ms. Perkins, a female hitman, while having recent stitches in his left side that she began bust open during the fight. Boomstick: Dang. John's a beast. Wiz: Well don't overestimate him. He's still only human and can still die in humanly ways. Boomstick: But in the end, John's one of the most vicious hitman to ever live. If he takes a contract on your life, don't bother running. You're already dead. "People keep asking me am I back, and I haven't really had an answer. But now yeah. I'm thinking I'm back, SO YOU CAN EITHER HAND OVER YOUR SON OR YOU CAN DIE SCREAMING ALONG SIDE HIM!" -John Wick. Pre-DEATH BATTLE: Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle. DEATH BATTLE: He sat in the wax with his dog, everything was going well until he saw a chase, Batman, the bat man that the criminals talked about so much, none of his friends accepted the job of killing him, they say he has the ability to beat 600 men without killing them in the process, the bat was chasing a truck, the pilot was a clown, a tall young man, had green hair, a white-painted face, black-covered eyes, lips with a scarred glasglow smile and a color Blood red that hid them, also wore a purple Tuxedo next to an orange vest, brown shoes and several bullets inside his coat, he drove while laughing Machiavellian. the Joker starts shooting at Batman, but the bat dodges the shots, John gets up from the wax and decides to run away, but one of Joker's shots hits his dog and crosses him, John is horrified to see him and tries to lift the dog and take him to the vet, Joker didn't want to kill the dog, but he did it by mistake and starts laughing. Batman manages to knock down the Joker truck, the clown comes out the door and starts shooting with his machine gun, "come on, I want you to do it, hit me! Hit me!" Batman does not run over Joker, crashes into the truck and falls off his motorcycle, one of Joker's minions tries to take it, but is electrocuted, Joker laughs and starts kicking him, He gets on top of Batman and pulls out one of his knives, until he feels a shotgun in the back of his neck and it turns out that Jim Gordon is alive, Joker decides to give up. Present: (https://youtu.be/4Tr0otuiQuU Bethoveen - Moonlight Sonata) John Wick enters the building, carries a knife, a gun and a machine gun. The Joker killed his second dog, thinks of killing the clown in a cruel and slow way, not losing because he killed his pet and laughed in the process. John goes up to the building, even if there are police and swats outside, he doesn't mind killing them if necessary. while he goes up, several men of the Joker attack him, he manages to kill them, one of the doctors takes out a knife and tries to stab him, John grabs his hand and sticks the knife in the nape of the doctor and sees how he bleeds and begins to shoot both the doctors like clowns, although some were innocent, but others were not. on the top floor of the building: The Joker is next to the Chechen Rottweilers, he knows that dogs are dangerous beasts and that they are able to smell human flesh even in the dark, he also knows that both Batman and John Wick look for him , you want the detonator, while another wants your head, so wait patiently before midnight, "This will be fun" -Joker smiles. John wick uses his machine gun and begins to kill several men of the Joker, arrives members of S.W.A.T, John hides and begins to kill them, He takes the machine gun of a SWAT and starts hitting the head with the butt and proceeds to shoot the other 5, until a man appears... he was dressed in a bat, wore a cape and wore a black-colored bruise... It was Batman. "do not kill!" -Batman yells at Wick while he covers his gun with his hand- "get out of my way" -John Wick responds to the bat. Batman then removes the gun and hits him in the face, John blocks the blow and kicks him in the abdomen, they both proceed to fight, Batman punches him in the face, John hits him and hits him sends against the wall, Wick pulls a knife from his coat and tries to cut Batman, the bat stops his arm and throws him against the ground, Batman starts beating him. John loses consciousness until he pulls another gun from his coat and He shoots Batman in the chest, the bat rises, Wick takes advantage and hits him several times until he pulls him from the stairs of the building, Wick exhausted proceeds to go to the last floor and confront The Joker, carries his gun, his knife and a machine gun with few bullets. Joker is sitting in a chair in the building, carrying several knives, a machine gun and a metal deck. he heard several shots, Rottweilers start barking, Joker hears some stings... "Get out of there, we all know you're not Batman, Batman would never make so much noise!" -proceeds to get up-. "No, I am worse." -John comes out of the shadows, is bloody and has several wounds on the face and some trouble walking, carries a machine gun and lifts it. "Ah, you arrived, how exciting!" -Joker laughs Fight: in excitement until John lifts his machine gun and starts firing, Joker, hiding behind the table, Wick does not stop shooting until the bullets run out. before John can reload: "attack" -Joker orders the Rottweilers to attack Wick. John finishes reloading but 3 Rottweilers fall on him and bite his hands, before he can take his machine gun: Joker kicks her and starts hitting him with his metal deck while the dogs bite his hand and lose his hands. John is losing consciousness, but in an adrenaline attack: he takes out his knife and stabs the dog that was biting his hand on the back of his neck, throws the other that bites his leg and shoots the one who was biting his hand. he kicks the Joker who sends him back and proceeds to get up, Joker pulls out his knife and his bara. "I'm going to cut you into small pieces." Joker runs to Wick and jumps to hit him with his bara, "aahhh" John screams in pain when Joker hits him in the skull with the bara and hits a column, Joker begins to hit him with the bara until John dodges and gives him a punch in the face, he takes it by the coat and begins to bang his face against the wall and Joker's face fills with Blood, "hahahahaha" -Joker laughs-. John is aware that the clown doesn't give in and pulls out a knife to kill him, but Joker uses his retractable knife from his shoe and stabs Wick in the leg. John loses his balance, and Joker kicks him and throws him to the ground and starts hitting him with his bara hadta that the killer dodges him and stabs him in the foot, starts hitting his face until Joker shoots him in the shoulder... both they get up. before Joker can shoot him, Wick spins on the ground, stabs him in the leg and arms, hits him in the head several times and stabs his heart and throws him to the ground. John walks slowly, he's already tired at night. "Wait" -Wick is surprised to see Joker alive. "Do you want to know how ... how ... I got these scars?" John Wick approaches his dying body and before he shoots: Joker pulls a thread from his coat "like this!" and explode all the grenades that had and explodes the entire room and the ground gasoline burns the whole place. Doble KO! Batman arrives and sees cremated lps corpses of the two men. Conclusion: Boomstick: that is being an agent of chaos. Wiz: Both Joker and John Wick were two skilled, intelligent men and experts in causing chaos. Boomstick: Yes, John could be more skilled than Joker and be a better killer. Wiz: But Joker not only had similar abilities, shown when he killed a man with a pencil and fought alongside Batman. Boomstick: he was also considerably smarter, he always had super complex plans, he knew that Wick was going to go for him, that's why he tired him with the clowns, the doctors and Batman himself. Wiz: although Wick has faced superior men. Boomstick: Joker's intelligence was able to match his ability. Wiz: the winner is a draw. Next Time: an unstoppable force against an immovable object. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Lawful Evil vs Chaotic Evil' Themed Death Battles